


I’m a snowball running…

by larienelengasse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/pseuds/larienelengasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they’ve grown too comfortable with each other, or maybe they’re the last to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m a snowball running…

**Author's Note:**

> One of what will be many, I’m sure, fics inspired by the LA Con reports. Thanks to [](http://juice817.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://juice817.livejournal.com/)**juice817** for providing the fodder.

Title: I’m a snowball running…  
Chapter/part: 1/1  
Author: Larien Elengasse  
Rating: MA for language and mature themes  
Characters: Jared/Jensen with a side of Chad  
Warnings: Copious amounts of profanity, boi-smexin’  
Beta: none but me, myself, and I  
Feedback: Would be much appreciated.  
Authors note: One of what will be many, I’m sure, fics inspired by the LA Con reports. Thanks to [](http://juice817.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://juice817.livejournal.com/)**juice817** for providing the fodder.  
Disclaimer: Jared and Jensen belong to themselves and their loved ones. I mean no disrespect by using their likenesses in smutty ways. None of this is true, to my knowledge, but if it were, I’d feel free to die and go wherever I’m going.

Summary: Maybe they’ve grown too comfortable with each other, or maybe they’re the last to figure it out.

 

Maybe they’ve grown too comfortable with each other, Jensen thinks as Jared falls over into his lap, laughing harder than Jensen’s heard him laugh in ages. He holds his beer up in the air to avoid spilling it, and swallows hard as Jared shakes his head, the movement causing a spectacular friction against his upper thigh through his worn-soft jeans.

“No fucking way!” Jared barks, clapping his hands for emphasis.

“I’m not shitting you,” Chad replies. “Mike had no idea the chick was a dude. He should pay more attention, you know?”

Jared shifts to his side, tucking his hand beneath Jensen’s thigh like he’s using it for a pillow, and Jensen isn’t sure what is more interesting - that Chad didn’t seem to notice that Jared was lying in his lap, or that he didn’t mind himself.

“What did he do? Tell me he didn’t act like a dick-head.”

“He told her that she was very nice, but that the penis was kind of a deal breaker.”

Jared snorts. “Fucking Rosenbaum. That’s what the dude gets for stepping out on his girlfriend.”

Chad chuckles. “Fucking horndog, dude. Seriously. See what you’re missing up there in the great white north?” He looks at his watch. “Fuck. I’ve got to be on plane in 4 hours. Who the fuck schedules me to fly at 6-fucking-am?”

“Sucks to be you, man,” Jensen answers, taking a long drag from his beer.

Chad flips him off and downs the rest of his beer. “What are you two lovebirds gonna do?”

“I’m gonna finish my beer,” Jensen says, then he takes another long drag.

“We don’t have to be up at the ass-crack of dawn, man,” Jared responds with a smirk.

“No, but you do have to face an army of rabid fan girls asking inappropriate questions.” Chad smirks back. “Sucks to be _you_.” He emphasizes the last word by waggling his finger back and forth, pointing to Jensen, then Jared.

“Like you’d know inappropriate if it bit you in the ass, Chad,” Jensen answers.

Chad stands up and flips Jensen off, again. This is a regular occurrence with Chad. Jensen snorts in response.

“See you two chuckleheads later.”

“See ya, Chad,” Jared responds.

The door closes behind Chad and Jensen looks down. “Comfy there, Jay?”

“Yep,” Jared answers. “Thanks for asking.”

“I aim to please.”

Jared looks up at Jensen. “Do ya now?”

“I surely do.”

“Then you won’t mind if I just stay right here, because, I’m kinda drunk.”

“Really?” Jensen feigns surprise as he raises his eyebrow.

“And your bed is nice and comfy.”

“Yes, it is.”

“And it’s not the first time we’ve slept together.”

“It’s not the first time you’ve proven you can’t hold your liquor. For a big guy, you’re sure a light-weight.”

“I’m a cheap date.”

“That you are.”

Jensen starts to move and Jared reaches out and pulls him back.

“Where are you going?”

“To get another beer. You want one?”

“I think I’ve had enough.”

Jensen chuckles and climbs out of the bed. “If you can figure that out, then you haven’t had nearly enough.”

“You trying to get me drunk, Jen?”

“Maybe.”

He bends over to grab a beer out of the mini bar and he catches a glimpse of Jared in the mirror. His friend is lying on his stomach, diagonally across the bed, staring at his ass.

He wiggles it.

Maybe he’s a little drunk too.

“Like what you see, Jay?”

“What if I do?”

“How many times have you seen my ass?” Jensen asks with a smirk, opening the beer and turning back toward the bed.

“Not nearly enough,” Jared says, low and kind of quiet.

Jensen walks toward the bed and Jared rolls to his back, looking straight up. Jensen looks down at Jared, whose head is at an angle that places it between his knees.

“What do you want?”

“I’m not sure.” Jared reaches up and places his hands on the backs of Jensen’s thighs. “I think I want . . . this.”

Jensen closes his eyes and swallows. The feel of Jared’s large paws on the backs of his thighs makes his blood pressure rise, among other things.

“Define . . . _this_.”

Jared turns his head and nuzzles the inside of Jensen’s knee.

“This.”

“What does that mean? Do you want to cuddle?”

“Yeah. That’s a start.”

Jensen snorts. “Seriously? You want to cuddle?”

Jared frowns. “Yeah. So?”

Jensen opens his mouth to deliver a smart-assed retort, but finds that none are forthcoming.

“Um, okay?”

Jared smiles.

That’s all Jensen needs.

He places his beer on the bedside table and climbs in next to Jared, who has pivoted so that his head is now on the pillow. Jared tugs at Jensen’s button down.

“Take this off, it’s gonna get wrinkled.”

“It’s already wrinkled.”

“It’ll get even more wrinkled.”

“You just want my shirt off.”

“Maybe.”

Jensen grins a little and sits up, removing his button down, leaving only his undershirt between Jared’s massive paws and his skin. Jared places his head on his shoulder and one of his large hands on his chest.

“That’s better.”

Jensen flips on the television. “Hey, the Elite Eight is on.”

Jared murmurs, “Mmm-hmm.”

Jensen looks down. Jared’s fingers are doing distracting things to his chest, like drawing little circles and stuff. He has to admit it feels good.

“Jay?”

“Yeah?”

He tries to think for a second, but that’s not easy given what Jared’s doing to him. One of two things is about to come out of his mouth, and yeah he’s had a lot of beer but he still finds it mildly disturbing that he’s not sure which one will emerge.

“That feels really good.”

Oh. That one.

“Yeah?” Jared asks with a smile. “How about this?”

What were light touches with his fingertips become broad sweeps with his hands as Jared spreads his fingers wide in an attempt to encompass as much of Jensen’s chest as possible.

Jensen swallows. Despite the copious amounts of beer he’s had, his throat is inexplicably dry.

“Yeah,” he says, surprised at the tenor of his own voice. He sounds so . . . horny. Hell, he _is_ horny.

Jared stretches up, pushing his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck and nuzzling as his fingers tug at the fabric of Jensen’s t-shirt, freeing the hem from where it’s tucked down into his pants.

“How about this?” he murmurs.

“Yeah,” Jensen answers, voice gone low and hoarse. He gasps - seriously, like out loud - when Jared’s large, warm hands meet his bare skin, starting at his stomach and moving upward to his chest.

“Man, your skin is soft,” Jared says.

Jensen thinks Jared’s voice is like molasses, deep and dark with a slow hint of a drawl that makes his toes curl. Fuck. When did Jay get to be so fucking sexy?

That’s when he feels Jared’s mouth on him. It’s not a kiss, exactly. Jared’s mouth is open, lips just kind of dragging across the skin on his neck, all hot and moist and Jesus he’s getting hard. Jared shifts, one long, unfairly muscled leg inserts between Jensen’s, and that’s when things get a little crazy.

Jared moves his leg just right so that the inside of his thigh presses against Jensen’s very enthusiastic little soldier, who rises without hesitation to the occasion.

“Ungh,” is all that Jensen can muster. Coherent speech is seemingly out of the question.

“That’s right, Jen,” Jared murmurs, voice kind of raspy. “Mmm, fuck I’m so horny and you feel so good, you smell so good.”

“Herrera for Men,” Jensen answers.

Jared sits up with a smile on his face. “What?”

“Herrera for Men? My cologne?”

Jared just looks at him for a second, adorable smile all dimples and white teeth, then says, “Oh, okay.”

Then one of Jared’s massive paws is on Jensen’s face and he’s so close, so very, very close.

“Jen?” he whispers.

“Yeah?”

“Can I….”

Jensen grabs a handful of Jared’s hair and hauls him down for a kiss.

The moan that comes from Jared can only be described as mind-numbly, scorchingly hot, as is the kiss that accompanies it. It’s slow, open-mouthed, warm, wet, a little sloppy, and fuck if Jensen’s not ready to do anything Jared asks him to now. Jared shifts and climbs on top of Jensen, who’s spreading his legs like an eager little slut, rolling his hips into Jared and wrapping his bowed (so yeah, what of it?) legs around Jared’s narrow hips.

Air horns and buzzers and crowds cheering go off in the background, and for a minute Jensen forgets that the basketball game is on TV and he thinks that _wow, that shit really does happen._

When Jared finally lets him breathe all he can do is groan. Jared sits up and pulls his t-shirt over his head and flings it to the floor. Jensen’s hands fall immediately to the snaps on Jared’s jeans and within seconds, Jared’s climbing off him and shucking his jeans, socks and briefs. Jensen follows suit, t-shirt lands on the lampshade, pants, briefs and socks in a heap somewhere at the foot of the bed.

He only has a brief moment to register how self-conscious he feels, being naked in front of his best friend and roommate before Jared falls on him and practically eats him alive.

“Ah, God. Oh, fuck!” is all Jensen can manage. Jared is all over him, hands gripping and squeezing, caressing and fondling, Jared’s weight pinning him down, his skin - fucking hell his skin is soft! - sliding against Jensen’s own. Jensen is hanging on for dear life, fingers digging into Jared’s muscled back, hips and ass, which is flexing under his hands in a way that Jensen can’t even describe.

“So good, God so good,” Jared murmurs, mouth assaulting Jensen’s flesh sucking deep purple bruises along his collar bone. He rolls his hips, grinding into Jensen’s hip, moaning like he’s about to fucking die. “Jerk me off,” he growls, and Jensen flips him to his back.

“I’ll do you one better,” Jensen growls back, and Jared gasps as he’s engulfed by Jensen’s sinfully wet, hot mouth.

“Nnnngh, fuck!” Jared groans, hands fisting the bedsheets as Jensen works his dick like a pro. It doesn’t take long, he was already far gone even before this, this, God Jen’s perfection. He comes with a shout, back arching, toes curling, and Jensen drinks him down, barely missing a drop.

“Jesus-motherfucking-Christ,” Jared breathes. “What the fuck?”

Jensen wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I know a few tricks.”

“No fucking kidding!” Jared exclaims with a broad grin. “Now I look like a shmuck.”

Jensen slides up to Jared and kisses him long and slow and like his life depends on it. “Now,” he says, all hoarse like his throat’s been fucked for a week. “ _You_ jerk _me_ off.”

Jared places his hand on the back of Jensen’s head and pulls him down for another kiss. “With pleasure,” he murmurs.

Jensen had almost forgotten how good it felt to be jerked off by a guy - it had been a very long time, after all, but no one, no one had ever made it feel this good. He thrusts into Jared’s massive fist, already slick with his precome. Jared talks dirty, and Jensen loves it. Raspy murmurs of “come on, baby,” and “that’s right, Jen, nice and slow, give it to me now,” punctuate Jared’s breathing, filling his ears as he mouths the vein in Jared’s neck.

“Jesus, fuck, Jay,” Jensen grinds out.

“Come for me, Jen. Say my name.”

Jensen growls Jared’s name in his ear as he shoots all over his hand and belly, and Jared swallows the sound up in a long, wet kiss.

They lie facing each other, foreheads pressed together, arms and legs entwined, breathing heavily.

“How long?” Jensen asks.

“A while now,” Jared answers.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“What was I supposed to say? Hey, Jen. I know we’re roommates and best friends and all, but, wanna fuck?”

“Would have worked for me.”

Jared snorts. “Well, we’re here now.”

“Yes, we are.”

“You do please, you know.”

Jensen smiles. “Good.”

“We made a mess.”

“I got it.”

“I’ll set the alarm. We have to be up in 6 hours and I’ll have to go back to my room to change.”

Jensen disentangles himself from Jared and heads into the bathroom. “You should just bring your shit in here tomorrow.”

Jared smiles. “Yeah, okay.” He sets the alarm for nine o’clock. “When we get home, you should just move into my bedroom.” He flips off the TV.

Jensen returns with a warm washcloth and a smile. “Yeah, okay.”

He tosses it on the bathroom floor when Jared’s done with it, then climbs into bed. Jared wraps around him and he’s too warm but Jensen doesn’t mind all that much. He closes his eyes and drifts off to the sound of Jared’s breathing.

The next morning, when a fan asks about the wrap party, Jensen answers that they didn’t attend because they were traveling. He then says:

"Jared and I had our own wrap party last night." Smirking he adds, “That's why I'm having a hard time moving around this morning."

As the fans crow, it occurs to Jensen that they’ve known something he hasn’t for a very long time.

~Finis


End file.
